


Snow Quiet

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: A LiveJournal McSmooch from 2009





	Snow Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A LiveJournal McSmooch from 2009

Snowflakes melted on Rodney's cheeks as they landed feather-tickle soft on his upturned face. With arms spread wide and feet planted deep in the snow he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the caresses from nature. It wasn't very cold; maybe just below freezing. 

When a pair of hands slipped around his waist to smooth touches across his chest he smiled. Heat pressed against his back up to his ear where John nuzzled bare, exposed skin. Rodney let his weight drift backwards the slight distance, confident that he'd be safe, caught and held. He placed his hands over John's, folded over his stomach. 

"John."

"Me."

"I thought you and Ronon were scouting the area."

"We were. I'm back. Teyla went."

Rodney chuckled, eyes still closed. "You must be spending too much time with Conan. You're starting to sound like him."

"Saves energy better spent elsewhere."

"Oh? Going to power a ZedPM?"

John laughed into the back of Rodney's neck making him squirm with pleasure from the vibrations and John's full-body shaking. "You've got an awful lot of faith in my abilities," he said. 

The laughter subsided into a sigh. Rodney felt wonderfully comfortable in the embrace, enjoying the sensation of John's strong arms around him. Dragging his fingertips over the long, narrow wrists locked around his waist, Rodney was momentarily distracted. "Hmm? Oh. Only about some things."

"Yeah? Which ones?" John was in a playful mood. Rodney couldn't mess with that by being snarky. Well, he could, but he wouldn't. Not this time. Maybe later.

Turning within the circle, Rodney opened his eyes and drank in the sight of John, whose handsomebeautifulgorgeous face was inches from his own. Hazel eyes sparkled from the sun glinting off the snow, making him squint.

"Dope," Rodney said fondly. "Now would be a good time to wear your aviators." He pulled the zipper of John's parka down just enough to slide his hand into the warmth nearer to skin. Delving into an inner pocket he pulled out the sunglasses. He unfolded them and started to push them onto John's nose, to settle them in place, when John stopped him.

He took the glasses, turned them around, and slid them onto Rodney's face. 

"There. It was your brilliance that dazzled me."

Rodney matched his grin, but felt his face heat from the pleasure of the dorky compliment. It felt great to wear the sunglasses. Rodney felt cool. 

"Dope," he repeated.

"Your dope."

Rodney stretched the two inches or so needed to put his mouth close to John's. When John leaned forward, seeking him Rodney pulled back a fraction making John chase him. Arms closed fierce-tight around him, jerking him forward. Rodney laughed and hooked a hand around the back of John's neck, bringing their mouths together. For a few seconds they just stood there soaking up each other's heat and nearness, and then John pouted and made a silly face. What else could Rodney do except kiss those stupid lips? Those full lips. Those soft…lips. 

 

# end


End file.
